The Prelude to Voldemort
by Wynterlace
Summary: What if... Tom Riddle wasn't the only orphan placed in Wool's Orphanage? What if this girl, Lucy Mirktwood, was his and the Deatheaters light? Will they fall into darkness? Follow Tom and Lucy as they encounter numerous odysseys in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom&Lucy


I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

 _What if... Voldemort had a wife and daughter before he became the Dark Lord? What if they were both in the same orphanage, and recruited to Hogwarts, befriended the rest of the Deatheaters before they turned evil?_

 **Chapter One: The Prelude to a Harsh Beginning**

Albus walked up to Wool's Orphanage, umbrella in hand. The sky releasing intricate tears on the cobblestone pathway, as it blanketed nature with crystal drops. His wrinkled hand knocked on the oak door, a woman emerged with a sullen look as she reluctantly invited him in. His brow furrowed at her nervous poise. She bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know what to do Tom Riddle and Lucy Mirktwood they have been doing odd things. Tom's are startling and nasty, Lucy, well she is different. Tom has hurt not only the children, but the staff as well." She said lifting her sleeve to reveal a gash on her arm. Albus Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

"Where is Tom and Lucy now?" The woman's body tensed and reluctantly told him. As he walked up the stairs, she cast a wavering glance at the stairwell hoping he would come out unscathed.

Tom gripped Lucy tightly, as they sat on his bed, her tears flowered onto his crisp shirt. He stroked her orange hair, her ice blue eyes fuzzy with fresh tears.

"Why are we different Tom?" Tom's dark eyes peered into Lucy's as she looked up at him. He smiled, his pale hand soothed her long hair.

"We are different because we are. No one is similar or we would be one person. Don't let other people get under your skin by calling you a freak."

"Actually Tom, you were the one that attacked them because of them calling me that." Lucy giggled as Tom's cheeks turned pink, "you're right though. I shouldn't let people get under my skin for being who I am. Thanks Tom." Lucy smiled, her pale features glistened like diamonds as her arms embraced Tom in a warm hug full of acceptance and innocence. Someone cleared their throat, Tom tightened his grip on Lucy and Lucy trembled in his grasp.

"Nice to meet you Tom and Lucy am I correct?" They nodded, Tom's eyes narrowed at the old man before them. Albus already knew Tom did not trust him. Lucy on the other hand, just looked warily at him with a tremor of fear in her eyes. He could see her uneasiness and smiled at the little girl, who curled tighter to Tom as she in turn gave him a smile. "I am Albus Dumbledore, I am headmaster of an academy called Hogwarts. It is for gifted children like yourselves." Tom felt Lucy loosen her grip and he could feel himself almost intrigued at the idea of a place that would accept them. He could see her eyes sparkle with joy, but what if this Dumbledore was a charlatan offering tangible freedom from the discriminating staff and children.

"I don't believe you." Tom said, Lucy looked at him and reluctantly nodded with his statement. It was true she was fooled once before and Tom warned her to, but she did not listen to him and that was the day when the children poured white paint on her and called her a ghost. That was a year ago, and she trusted Tom more than the man before them.

"Well Tom what if I told you, I'm like you. That I am gifted along with many others around the world." Tom felt disgusted, to think that an old man was playing him for a fool, treating him like an infant in front of Lucy.

"Prove it." Tom said bitterly, Albus frowned at the boy. Suddenly, the wardrobe in his room was licked with tongues of flame. Tom and Lucy's eyes bulged, then they heard a noise coming from inside it.

"I think there's something in your closet Tom." The boy swallowed, leaving his friend on the bed as he walked over and opened the door. He lifted the box and shut the door with his other hand. The wardrobe was cleansed of the flame. Lucy looked at Tom, her eyes were riddled with disappointment.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts young man. If you do this at Hogwarts then it is not a school for you. Your friend on the other hand," Tom looked at Lucy his eyes held a serene likeness in the dark pools as her eyes rekindled their fiery glitter, "is accepted with open arms. If you change your ways we will accept the both of you."

Tom nodded with a smile.

"I will, I'll change my ways to stay with my friend to whatever end that leads me to." Dumbledore smiled at his answer, ruffling his black hair.

"Good boy. I will see the both of you at Hogwarts at the opening ceremony tomorrow. I will have Professor McGonagle bring you there. She will escort the both of you to your destined houses." The children smiled with unbridled glee, Dumbledore walked out of the room going down the steps, as he heard footfalls chasing after him.

"Professor." He heard Tom's voice call out from behind him, he turned.

"What is it Tom?" Tom fidgeted, his eyes reluctant with the information he was going to give.

"There is a little piece of information about me that I think you should know," Albus was puzzled, but let Tom continue. "I can talk to snakes, they find me. Is that normal for someone like me?" Albus was startled, but did not let it show and he did not answer the boy. He resumed walking and left the orphanage, not ushering any thought onto the issue that would cause mass hysteria.

 **I used some of the information from the movie "The Half-Blood Prince" to make it more (affective/effective) in the story so far. I hope you enjoyed it ;). I will try to update more chapters when I can, sorry if I take too long.**


End file.
